


Zoological

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge prompt was "mustache," so of course: Zoo.  Ice cream.  Giraffes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoological

Kowalski shoved the entire double scoop into his mouth, closing his lips around the part where the strawberry ice cream met the crunchy cone, and then he slurped up a mouthful in a long, smooth drag from base to tip that left him with red, shiny lips and a pink ice cream mustache.

Ray stifled a groan. Watching Kowalski eat on any given day varied wildly between disgusting and pornographic. The guy had a free-wheeling relationship with food that Ray simply did not understand. Today he'd agreed to a Friday afternoon's decompression at the zoo, and ended up with Kowalski doing Clueless Porno God-King in front of the giraffe exhibit.

Ray reminded himself forcefully that Kowalski had no idea Ray fantasized regularly about shoving him into the back seat of the Riv, stripping him naked, and licking him everywhere. Still, he wasn't sure his control was going to last for much longer if Kowalski kept up this kind of thing.

Just as Ray was trying desperately to access his Catholic guilt in favor of lunging for the ice cream stuck on Kowalski's upper lip, one of the giraffes leaned over the fence, extended about three feet of sticky purple tongue, plucked the ice cream out of Kowalski's hand, and retreated back into the enclosure.

"Vecchio, did you _see_ that?" Kowalski brandished his badge at the giraffe, who crunched happily on the sweet cone and ignored him. "Hey! Hey! Chicago PD! I don't care how freakishly tall you are, you can not go around stealing a guy's--"

Which is when Ray just had to kiss him, ice cream mustache and all.

"Public place," Kowalski stuttered hotly, and then he bit Ray on the ear.

It turned out Kowalski had some fantasies of his own.

None of them included giraffes.

 

\--#--


End file.
